toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Traveling Salesman
The Traveling Salesman is a summon-only Cog that does not belong to any type. Appearance The Traveling Salesman looks like a tall buff skelecog wearing a generic grey-black business suit with a visible cobalt blue tie and a white undershirt. He also carries a brown briefcase in his left hand. How to Summon You must have at least: # 120 Laff # 4 maxed Gag Tracks # A level 12 top-tier cog suit in every boss Occasionally, when you meet all three requirements, you can receive a Traveling Salesman's Card from beating the CEO. It will appear in your SOS cards (oddly enough), and all you have to do is click the Summon button on the card in the street. Once you do, a message from Toon HQ will appear, saying "The Traveling Salesman has come to town on (street name) in (district name)! Find him before he closes up shop!" From that point on, you have 15 minutes to find the Traveling Salesman and battle him. Battle Pre-battle cutscene Traveling Salesman turns to face the toon. "Aha! A customer!" Traveling Salesman leans down to whisper in the toon's ear. "Look kid, my boss doesn't like me doing this, but I'll give ya a discount today only! "If you just beat me in a lil' competition, I'll set ya up wit one of my own shops in your Estate." Traveling Salesman stands back up. "Let's do dis!" Moves (Signature) Deadly Discount: The Traveling Salesman takes out a newspaper, cuts out an oversized coupon, then throws it at the toon, who recoils. Phrases: "Sadness is now free! Come an' get it!" "50% off paper cuts!" "I hope ya like coupons, kid!" "Ooh, a My Lil' Pony coupon! Wait, did I just say dat out loud? "Coupon. Ain't dat a funny word?" This move does 32 damage. (Signature) Checkout: The Traveling Salesman pulls a cash register out of his briefcase and opens the drawer, sucking green dollar symbols out of a surprised toon. "All right, bub! Fork it over!" "Shopliftin's illegal, y'know!" "You gotta pay da workers with somethin'!" "Daddy needs a new briefcase!" "Ah, money. How do I love thee? Let me count da ways..." This move does 40 damage. Clip-on Tie Half Windsor Power Tie Market Crash Flood the Market Liquidate Guilt Trip Custom Phrases: "This is Monopoly money! I'm callin' da cops!" Cigar Smoke (Signature) Briefcase: The Traveling Salesman opens his briefcase on the toon, dumping miscellaneous things on it. Phrases: "Woops! Sorry, kid!" "THERE'S my book!" "Dang it! Dropped da computer again." "Can you help me pick dis mess up?" "Dat hat's been missin' for FIVE YEARS!" End-battle cutscene "Ya did good, kid. Ya did good." "I'll set up shop shortly." Traveling Salesman flies off. The Shop The Traveling Salesman's shop is called Traveling Sales, Inc. and looks like a cog-like lemonade stand thing. It mainly sells gags, cattlelog items and sometimes boss rewards. It also sells Mystery Presents, which contain a random item that you can find in Traveling Sales, Inc. Category:Cogs